Sangre y Chocolate
by Kat-Knife
Summary: Observo en silencio cómo todo y todos a quienes amo son destruidos. Veo con horror cómo desprenden mis dedos de su frío cadáver, sus ojos medio abiertos, de un color esmeralda ya sin vida. Observo con calma cómo me llevan hacia el trono, hacia él, el monstruo de todos los cuentos de hadas. No tengo nada por lo cuál vivir, excepto por el pequeño niño aferrándose a mi pierna.
1. Prologue

_Observo en silencio cómo todo y todos a quienes amo son destruidos. Veo con horror cómo se desprenden mis dedos de su frío cadáver, sus ojos medio abiertos, de un color esmeralda ya sin vida. Observo con calma cómo me llevan hacia el trono, hacia él, el monstruo de todos los cuentos de hadas. No tengo nada por lo cuál vivir, excepto por el pequeño niño aferrándose a mi pierna, confiando en mi._

* * *

"Sálvate..." susurra con voz seca y ronca, sus ojos verde esmeralda ya sin brillo, "Vive... Tienes que vivir por él", hace un gesto débil a nuestro hijo, quien está reclinado sobre mi lado, durmiendo de a ratos, con su pulgar en la boca, su única fuente de consuelo en este infierno que estamos viviendo.

"Harry, ¡por favor!", digo desesperada, "No puedes... no puedes dejarnos, ¡no puedes dejarme!".

Trata de reír, pero su cuerpo se retuerce de dolor al moverse, mientras una fuerte y áspera tos lo sacude. Su cabeza está apoyada en mi regazo, y mi mano derecha está entrelazada con la suya, áspera, ambas sobre su pecho, mientras mi otra mano se envuelve firmemente alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de nuestro hijo.

"Sabes lo que va a pasar, Ginny, ambos lo sabemos" dice Harry con debilidad, a través de sus labios secos y agrietados, apretando mi mano mientras la tos se debilita. "No voy a salir de aquí con vida. Él me matará pronto; solo estaba jugando conmigo antes".

"Lo... lo sé" exclamo con voz sofocada, mientras las lágrimas se derraman por mi rostro.

"Tienes que vivir por nosotros... ser fuerte por James, darle todo el amor y la felicidad que yo no pude darle" dice con voz suave, observando a nuestro hijo con amor y calidez en sus ojos.

"Yo... lo haré" digo con la voz quebrada, mientras suelto mi mano de su agarre para secar las lágrimas que corren por mi rostro, "Me aseguraré de que crezca _sabiendo _quién es su padre, y lo... lo que sacrificó por él, por nosotros".

Me sonríe suavemente y acaricia mi rostro limpiando una lágrima perdida. No hay nada más para decir entre nosotros. Ambos sabemos que eso es todo. El final está cerca, y no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. Ya no hay más tiempo para declaraciones de amor o sentimientos sin sentido. Yo sé que nos ama a mi y a James con todo su corazón, y que él sabe que yo jamás amaré a nadie como lo amo a él.

Esperamos en silencio a que salga el sol, filtrado en escasas barras de luz que entran a través de las tablillas de madera de la pequeña abertura en la parte superior de la celda. El silbido es lo que nos sorprende en la vigilia. Lo puedo oír acompañando a un hombre con una leve cojera, silbando alegremente una melodía que parece estar llena de alegría y esperanza, pero sé que ese sentimiento es falso, que no hay nadie viniendo a salvarlos, que no queda nadie para salvarnos.

El hombre aparece en nuestro campo de visión, aún silbando en tono alegre esa maldita melodía a todo pulmón. Viene seguido de un grupo de escoltas, sus túnicas rozando sus tobillos ruidosamente, hasta que se detienen y miran dentro de nuestra celda.

"Bueno, ¡aquí están!" dice el hombre que previamente silbaba, señalando nuestros lastimeros cuerpos dentro de la celda.

"Abre la celda y sácalos" dice una mujer sin inmutarse, dando un paso al frente, "Nuestro Señor desea verlos".

"Por supuesto" dice el hombre, asintiendo respetuosamente con la cabeza cuando ella dice 'señor'. Saca su varita de las profundidades de su túnica, y la coloca sobre la cerradura de nuestra celda. Con un estallido de luz verde, la puerta se abre y un grupo de Mortífagos entran. La mujer me arroja al suelo con impaciencia, mientras un hombre levanta a Harry del suelo. Harry, por la debilidad de tantos días pasando hambre, se tambalea descompuesto, antes de que el hombre lo agarre por el codo y lo obligue a avanzar hasta la puerta. La mujer que me había tirado al suelo trata de arrastrarme a través de la puerta, solo para ser detenida por el peso extra que está unido a mi pierna.

Miro hacia abajo y me rompe el corazón la manera en que mi hermoso e inocente hijo me mira sin hablar, sus grandes ojos marrones preguntándome en silencio '¿qué está pasando?'. La mujer nota al niño, y con impaciencia trata de jalar mi pierna para deshacerla de su agarre. Toma mi brazo y trata de hacerme atravesar la puerta de la celda, antes de ser detenida nuevamente por una voz infantil.

"Mami, ¿dónde vas?" pregunta Jamie, temeroso desde su lugar en el sucio suelo de la mazmorra.

"P-p-por favor, ¿puedo llevarlo conmigo?" tartamudeo mirando a la mujer que aún me mantiene agarrada. Me mira fijamente, y al observar sus fríos ojos azules, me doy cuenta de que dirá que no; pero me sorprende.

"Ven" hace un gesto a Jamie. Él se apresura al levantarse del sucio suelo y corre hacia mi, tomando mi mano derecha en la suya.

La mujer nos dirige a través de la abertura de la puerta hacia el sombrío pasillo de Azkabán. Pasamos por filas y filas de celdas, todas ellas vacías. Somos, o fuimos, los únicos rebeldes que quedan, los demás fueron asesinados hace mucho tiempo. No queda nadie quien desafíe el imperio de Lord Voldemort. Él es ahora el príncipe de lo que queda de un reino devastado por la guerra. Todos quienes habían osado desafiarlo, habían sufrido una muerte dolorosa, y sé que estamos por sufrir el mismo destino.

Cierro los ojos mientras pasamos por la entrada de Azkabán, hasta que entramos en contacto con la luz del sol. Harry me dijo que debía escapar, pero no sé si tendré la fuerza para hacer lo que me pidió cuando llegue el momento, pero sé que tengo que hacerlo; no por él, sino por el bien de mi amado hijo, nacido en la miseria, pero amado incondicionalmente. Abro los ojos y miro hacia abajo, al rostro de mi hijo, para reforzar mi determinación. Soy la única que queda para hacer esto, y es mi deber hacerlo a la perfección.

Caminamos hasta el punto de Aparición, y nuestra escolta abruptamente nos detiene ahí. Sostiene en una mano su varita, y con la otra sigue tomando con fuerza mi brazo, mientras se concentra en nuestra ubicación. Sé lo que está por venir, así que rápidamente aprieto la mano de Jamie para tranquilizarlo. De repente siento cómo mis pulmones se contraen, y todo el aire está siendo llevado dolorosamente desde mi pecho, hasta que siento que me estoy por desmayar.

Me tropiezo y toso un poco cuando llegamos a nuestro destino. Miro con preocupación a ver cómo lo está llevando Jamie, para verlo doblado sobre si mismo, tosiendo con fuerza. Le froto la espalda con dulzura hasta que mejora. Levanto la vista, y veo que nuestra escolta nos ha estado mirando con frialdad todo este tiempo, su mano todavía envuelta alrededor de mi brazo. Cuando nota que ya nos hemos recompuesto, se detiene frente a una ornamentada puerta de madera.

Inhalo profundamente, y me preparo. Este es el final, y estoy lista.

* * *

**N/A: Wow, no estoy muy segura de dónde salió esto, pero aquí está, así que por favor lean y dejen reviews. Si llega a una determinada cantidad de reviews, voy a considerar continuarlo y hacerlo como un long-fic. Gracias a mi betas, Enchanted Crown y Silver-Black15, que pacientemente ha****n**** editado esto.**


	2. Loss

Entro en la sala, mi mandíbula fuertemente apretada, los ojos fresco, traicionar ninguna emoción, mi mano derecha apretó los dedos pequeños de mi hijo para tranquilizarlo. En cuanto entro, mis ojos son inmediatamente atraídos por la figura pálida y temblando de Harry que, puedo ver, se ha visto obligado a arrodillarse delante de ese monstruo. El monstruo se está sentado lánguidamente en su trono, sus crueles ojos escarlata brillando con triunfo mientras mira a la forma quebrada del salvador del mundo mágico. Él piensa que ha ganado, que la guerra ha terminado, pero en mi mente acaba de comenzar. También hay mortífagos esparcidos por la habitación, todos ellos en su vestido con sus túnicas de mortífago, menos la mascarilla, todos ellos en ansiosa espera por la sangre que será derramada, ansiosos por el baño de sangre, lo que está por venir.

Cuando el monstruo se da cuenta de que he entrado en la habitación, observa mi forma desaliñada y luego sonríe vengativamente, su sonrisa se vuelve viciosa cuando sus ojos se mueven a la derecha y observa la expresión asustada de mi hijo.

"Ginny Weasley." Él susurra, "Quéamable de su parte unirte a nosotros, y parece que has traído un invitado." Él enseña los dientes salvajemente a Jamie, cuyos ojos se agrandan con el pánico. Agarra mi mano con más fuerza, pero, para su crédito, él sigue mirando al monstruo que ha arruinado nuestras vidas.

"Ven, únete a nosotros." El monstruo se dice en falsa benevolencia, haciendo un gesto hacia donde Harry se arrodilló delante de sus pies.

Los ojos de Jamie rompen el contacto con el monstruo y se tornan hacia donde se arrodilló Harry. Su cara se arruga en la desesperación cuando se da cuenta de la posición de Harry en el suelo. Trata de soltar su mano de la mía y correr haciaHarry, pero no tiene éxito porque decididamente aprieto mis dedos alrededor de su pequeña mano, impidiéndole hacerlo. Él me mira en la traición cuando no permito que vaya donde su padre para consolarlo, pero sé cuáles son las consecuencias de esa acción son, él simplemente avivará el fuego que ya arde brillante en el corazón de todos los mortífagos aquí, el fuego alimentado por sueños rotos, realizaciones incumplidas, y amor perdido. El monstruo no cuenta en esta categoría, ya que él no tiene corazón.

"¡Papá!" Jamie grita con su voz aguda, infantil, "Te amo".

Mi corazón se aprieta dolorosamente cuando oigo esas palabras se caen de la boca de mi hijo y tengo que cerrar los ojos por algunos, escasos segundos para detener el descenso de las lágrimas que amenazan con extenderse por mi cara. Abro los ojos para vera todos los Mortífagos en la sala de espera con gran expectación y una mirada emocionada enfermos en sus rostros mientras esperan a su Señor paradar su juicio. El monstruo parece contento con lo que Jamie ha dicho y parece estar esperando la respuesta de Harry porque él está mirando con expectación hacia Harry.

Harry lo evadedurante unos segundos, con la cara vuelta hacia el suelo, tratando de ocultar su dolor. Finalmente mira hacia Jamie y susurra en voz baja, "Te amo demasiado Jamie."

Con esto la cara de Jamie seilumina y le da a Harry una sonrisa llorosa. El monstruo parece estar en un estado de ánimo indulgente, porque todavía no ha comentado.

El monstruo sigue sonriendo durante unos segundos más, sus ojos parpadeando entre Harry y Jamie, antes de hablar de nuevo, "Ahora que todos los sentimentalismos están fuera del camino, ¡por fin podemos empezar la fiesta!"

Él hace un gran gesto y cada mortífago en la sala saca la varita del interior de sus túnicas, todos ellos apuntando a Harry. El monstruo aún no ha sacado su varita, pero estoy segura de que no lo hará hasta que Harry se encuentra en la cúspide de su muerte.

"Comiencen". Él dice secamente sus Mortífagos, quienes parece saber exactamente qué hacer, ya que todos ellos se alinean cerca de Harry.

Una bola de ansiedad parece crear nudos en mi estómago cuando veo el procedimiento. Sé exactamente lo que va a suceder a continuación y no puedo soportar la idea de que Jamie será un testimonio de ello. Miro hacia Jamie para ver que él está precisamente mirando con curiosidad a Harry. Quiero sujetar mis manos sobre los ojos de mi hijo, pero sé que el monstruo nunca me dejará hacer eso. Él quiere que Jamie vea las torturas que sus mortífagosle aplicarán a Harry.

El primer mortífago en la línea apunta su varita hacia Harry y alegremente grita, "_Crucio_".

Trago grueso y mi rostro y corazón se endurecen con los gritos de Harry, que impregnan el aire. Miro hacia Jamie ver que su rostro ha palidecido con sorpresa y horror. Él, por suerte, no está tratando de tirar de la mano de mi alcance ya, pero me temoporsu silencio. Aprieto la mano para demostrar que no está solo, pero él no responde, con los ojos fijos en su padre.

Harry sigue retorciéndose de dolor, sus gritos llenando la habitación en silencio. Miro el monstruo para ver su rostro se volteado hacia Harry, su boca convertida en una sonrisa burlona, con los ojos rojos como sangre reflejando el placer que siente al escuchar los gritos de angustia de Harry.

Después de lo que parece una eternidad, el Mortífago se aparta de Harry y anula el hechizo. Harry permanece acostado de espaldas en el suelo, jadeando mientras trata de recomponerse. Otro mortífago se planta frente a Harry y con calma grita, "_Diffindo_". Cortes poco profundos aparecen en el torso de Harry, cortando su camisa sucia en el proceso, ya que el lanzador del hechizo sigue avanzando con su varita de forma perezosa. Chorros de sangre de los muchos cortes que el mortífago está forjando en la piel de Harry, pero Harry simplemente aprieta los dientes e intenta soportarlo, un gemido escapa de sus labios cuando el mortífago recorta una incisión particularmente profundo en diagonal sobre el pecho. El mortífago, como el que estaba antes que él, de pronto se detiene y se aleja de Harry.

El maltrecho cuerpo de Harry se encuentra en el suelo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados detrás de los marcos rotos de las gafas, las manos apretadas a su lado, su sangre se filtra lentamente a través de la camisa y se gotea en el suelo de mármol blanco en elque se encuentra. La única indicación de que él todavía está vivo es el lento ascenso y la caída de su pecho. Otro Mortífago se adelanta haciaHarry y se reanuda círculo vicioso. "_Furnunculus_", "_Engorgio_", "_Sectumsempra_", el ataque continúa, para el momento en que la última mortífago se acerca para maldecir a Harry, el cuerpo de Harry es un revoltijo destrozado de forúnculos, apéndices hinchados, y las extremidades retorcidas.

A mí también me duele verlo así, pero yo sabía que esto iba a pasar, no puedo imaginar el horror y el dolor que Jamie debe sentir al ver a su padre, su héroe, yaciendo como una muñeca rota en el suelo. Miro hacia abajo para ver el rostro de Jamie y lo que veo me asusta. Tiene una feroz mirada de absoluto odio grabada en su pequeño rostro, con los ojos entrecerrados y su mano derecha, la que no estoy sosteniendo, es una bola con el puño apretado. Yo sigo su línea de visión para ver a quién se dirige este odio, para sorprenderme nuevamente al notar que su mirada de odio se dirige a Harry. Mi respiración se atoraen mi garganta y mi visión se estrecha de manera que todo lo que puedo ver es el asco y la repulsión que parece estar tallada de forma permanente en la cara de mi hijo. Jamie se parece tanto a él, el monstruo. El pánico parece estar arañando mi garganta, mi respiración se engancha y se vuelve errática y mi visión se vuelve borrosa. Lo sé, lo siento, me voy a desmayar, pero no puedo, no ahora, no en frente de estos buitres.

Alguien me está apretando con fuerza los dedos. Yo uso eso como una tabla de salvación para arrastrarme lejos de la piscina de pánico que me rodea. Centímetro a centímetro uso ese apretadoagarre sobre mis dedos como una cuerda para tranquilizarme y hacerme salir de mi ataque de pánico. Abro los ojos para ver la luz brillante inundando mi visión. Me quedo mirando el techo durante unos segundos antes de ser distraída por alguien que apreta ligeramente mis dedos. Miro hacia abajo para ver Jamie me miraba con preocupación. Le dirijo una sonrisa que le rompe el corazón, haciéndole saber que está bien, voy a estar bien.

Miro de nuevo a Harry al ver que todos los Mortífagos y su Señor se agrupan alrededor de su cuerpo y me miran, algunos tienen emocionada expresión de sus rostros, mientras que otros se ven pensativos. La única expresión que no puedo descifrar es la del monstruo mismo. Él sólo nos mira a mí y a Jamie con el rostro cerrado, nada en su expresión en blanco que indica lo que está pensando.

Sin romper el contacto visual conmigo y Jamie, saca su varita y le apunta a Harry, antes de pronunciar las palabras que arruinaron mi vida y, posteriormente, la de Jamie, "_Avada Kedavra_".

Un brillante rayo de luz inunda la sala de verde y se dirigehacia Harry, aparentemente en cámara lenta. Observo con gran expectación ya que cuento mis latidos del corazón, esperando a que la luz golpee a Harry, 'Un latido, dos latidos, tres-'la luz golpea a Harry en el pecho. Harry parece absorber la maldición durante unos segundos porque la luz detrás de sus ojos se ilumina con la luz verde no natural de la maldición asesina y siento que mi corazón late con la esperanza de nuevo, '¡Harry está vivo, sobrevivió!', Sólo para que a fallar ycaeren la desesperación cuando la luz deja los ojos de Harry y todo lo que queda atrás es el frío cadáver desfigurado. Sigo esperando, esperando, esperando, a que Harry se levante. '_Levántate, vamos Harry, levántate._' Alguien está gritando, yo no sé quién es. Me doy cuenta de que es Jamie, su voz aguda infantil que lleva a través de la sala y que incorpora el dolor, la miseria y la desesperación que siento.

No hay nadie más que Jamie y yo en nuestro mundo de la desesperación. Puedo sentir un torrente de furia salvaje corriendo a través de mí, es sorprendente y gratificante al mismo tiempo. Mi visión se estrecha de nuevo para incluir sólo a ese monstruo, el que tomó a mi Harry de mí. Suelto mi mano de la de Jamie y corro hacia él, sabiendo que es una idea estúpida, que éltiene una varita mágica y yo no, que me va a maldecir en silencio, pero no me detengo y continúo corriendo hacia él , mis dientes al descubierto en la ira. Para mi sorpresa, nadie me detiene, todos ellos parecen estar sorprendidos en el silencio. El monstruo se ve sorprendido, él no hace ningún movimiento para levantar su varita para detenerme, la cabeza está inclinada hacia un lado y la boca abierta por la sorpresa y el desconcierto. Justo antes de llegar a él, hago algunas acrobacias sorprendentes que no sabía siquiera que era capaz de hacer y usoel suelo de mármol como una plataforma de lanzamiento para lanzarme a él. Soymucho más pequeña que él, pero mi impulso me lleva hasta que mi cuerpo golpea el suyo con tal fuerza que se cae al suelo. Soy ajena a todo lo demás a mi alrededor mientras yo lucho por soltar la varita de su mano y la suelto de ella, mi cuerpo se arquea hacia atrás de manera que estoy cerca de Jamie de nuevo. Sin mirar hacia abajo,tomo la mano de Jamie y transfiero la varita de la mano derecha a la izquierda.

Apunto su varita hacia él, mis ojos con ira, mis dientes se retiraron en una sonrisa salvaje, mi sucio, pelo rojo ondeando tras mí como una bandera. Yo sé lo que debo parecer, una loca, pero no me importa. Apunto su varita hacia él y muestro toda la ira, el odio y la desesperación que siento en este momento. Saco todo esto y lo empujo en la varita que estoy sosteniendo, al invocar el conjuro, "_Avada Kedavra_".

Una luz blanca dorada estalla de la varita con tal fuerza que pierdo el control sobre ella y va volando en el aire. La luz me ciega, llenando mis sentidos. Me agarro la mano de Jamie con fuerza en la mía, sacando su cuerpo en mí, así que él está al abrigo de la tormenta que parece haber surgido en el pasillo. La magia parece construir y siento el dolor acumularse, no puedo aguantar toda la magia dentro de mí y que estalla de nuevo, en una nueva ola de luz brillante, de oro. El dolor no desaparece, continúa la construcción y justo cuando creo que voy a explotar, que afortunadamente me desmayaré, el cuerpo de Jamie se acurruca bajo el mío.

* * *

**N / A: Espero que estabas suficientemente intrigados por este capítulo! Por favor, recuerde leer y review y un gran agradecimiento a Diane Potter y alissa-2012 para ****revisar el prólogo de esta historia. También me gustaría dar las gracias a mi maravillosa betas, Enchanted Crown y Silver-Black15, para la edición de este capítulo. Ciao! :)**


	3. A Proposition

Suspiro con aburrimiento y chasqueo los dedos contra el cristal de la encimera, dolorosamente consciente del hecho de que son tan solo las ocho, y que todavía hay cuatro largas horas hasta el mediodía, descanso por el almuerzo. Es un día triste en Londres. Está lloviznando con fuerza afuera y la niebla abraza la tierra, obligando a sus víctimas, es decir, los compradores a permanecer dentro de sus casas aislados, viviendo sus vidas monótonas como las ovejas que son. Yo, por supuesto, disfruto del clima, que coincide con mi humor negro perfectamente, aunque preferiría estar afuera, tal vez navegar a través de las mercancías de los vendedores en los locales del Callejón Knockturn, y no atrapado en el interior "Borgin y Burkes", trabajando.

El tintineo de la campana situada en la parte superior de la puerta de la tienda, me sacude fuera de mis pensamientos. Me vuelvo para mirar rápidamente al cliente e internamente lo miro en sospecha. Así que ha llegado al fin. Pensé que lo haría. Él agita su varita sobre su ropa, murmurando un hechizo de secado antes de volver a mirarme.

"Ah, Tom Riddle, justo el muchacho que quería ver." dice, mirándome con satisfacción, sus ojos oscuros iluminados por un resplandor interno que habla de una refinada presunción.

Cojo la insinuación tan pronto como él lo hace.

'Chico, ¿de verdad?' Me digo a mi mismo: '¿A cuántos chicos conoces, Orion Black, que puedan hacerte ver tus peores pesadillas sin levantar siquiera la varita?'

"Señor Black, un placer verlo." Digo fríamente, sonriendo con suavidad, enderezando la espalda y haciendo uso de mi estatura como una ventaja para elevarme sobre él, efectivamente mirándolo, "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti en este día?"

Duda por un momento, casi como si se estuviera dando cuenta de que no es él quien tiene el control aquí, casi. El momento pasa y vuelve a su arrogancia. "Tengo unas cuantas... objetos aquí conmigo que podrían ser considerados... 'cuestionables' para los estándares del Ministerio, de tenerlos en mi casa en este momento actual. ¿Sabes cuánto se ha reforzado la seguridad y cuán paranoico el Ministro se ha convertido en ahora que Grindelwald ha tomado efectivamente el poder sobre Alemania?".

Yo asiento con la cabeza de acuerdo a su evaluación, ya sabiendo lo que quiere que haga.

"... Yo esperaba que usted podría ... cuidar de estos artículos por mí." termina, viéndose un poco preocupado.

"Para un cliente valioso como usted, nosotros en "Borgin y Burkes" estaríamos dispuestos a extender nuestros máximos servicios a usted." Sonrío como un tiburón, mostrando mis colmillos, sabiendo que le tengo comiendo de mi mano.

"Por supuesto, gracias, lo aprecio mucho." sonríe con alivio, pensando erróneamente que he consentido su pedido.

"Nuestro precio está bastante dentro de su presupuesto, creo." Yo sigo sin problemas, "a sólo 500 galeones".

Él me interrumpe con una mirada de pánico en sus ojos: "Por supuesto, 500 galeones está dentro de mi presupuesto, suena perfecto."

"No me dejó terminar, señor." le reprendo a la ligera, "sólo 500 galeones por cada artefacto que desea que tomemos de sus manos."

"¿QUÉ? ¡Eso es simplemente absurdo!" brama, cambiando rápidamente de un ambiente tranquilo, fresco y recogido, sangre pura, a un desastre total.

Sonrío triunfante, dulce victoria. Este día está resultando ser muy productivo después de todo.

"Señor", le corto en su perorata: "Estos son tiempos difíciles, como usted dijo. Nosotros en "Borgin y Burkes" tenemos que pensar en nuestra seguridad y reputación, así, y usted sabe que somos los únicos en todo el Londres Mágico, que podemos ofrecer este valioso servicio a usted. "

"¿Por qué usted...?" gruñe enfadado, los restos de su máscara cayendo para revelar lo que hay debajo, un hombre desesperado que no tiene nada a su nombre.

Sé muy bien acerca de su situación financiera y la tensión que el gasto extravagante de su esposa e hijas ha puesto en su cámara acorazada en Gringotts. El millonario una vez que se ha reducido a la mendicidad en una tienda barata como "Borgin y Burkes" para mantener sus artefactos oscuros preciosos a salvo de las manos codiciosas del Ministerio.

Él se aisla, tal vez dándose cuenta de mi posición de que soy indiferente a sus gritos. Su rostro adquiere un color morado magullado y apretaba los puños a los costados.

"Pequeño sangre sucia. ¿Por qué eres tan impertinente?" dice con los dientes apretados, "Tú no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Te podría poner en uno de esos campos de concentración muggles y nadie nunca te encontrará. Sé lo de tu pasado oscuro. Tú no eres nada, ¿me has oído? ¡Nada!"

Me pregunto cómo se sentiría arrancarle las cuerdas vocales de su garganta. ¿Sangrará mucho? Creo que sí, al menos lo parece. Probablemente gorjeará tratando de hablar, mientras la sangre brota de su garganta cortada, derramándose sobre el piso mugriento de "Borgin y Burkes".

"¿Has terminado ya?" le pregunto con indiferencia, arqueando una ceja con diversión, "Sé exactamente lo que eres, Black, un hombre desesperado que no tiene a nadie a quien recurrir. Si usted no paga el precio de los artículos, entonces sabrá que el Ministerio va a hacer redadas alegremente para tomar sus objetos de sus propias manos. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer ".

Extendí mis manos cordialmente, sonriendo de nuevo, señalando exactamente quién creo que debería ser la persona para cuidar de sus artefactos oscuros.

"Voy a tener el dinero y los artefactos para el lunes.", dice fríamente y se voltea para salir antes de darse la vuelta otra vez, "Tú no amenazarás a un Black y vivirás para contarlo. Un día te arrepentirás de haberme hablado de esa manera, y ese día será el último día de tu vida ".

Muevo la cabeza en su dirección en reconocimiento y digo: "Voy a estar esperando con impaciencia. Buen día."

Él enseña los dientes en actitud amenazante, antes de pasar por la puerta y cerrándola detrás de él.

"Yo no voy a morir Black, especialmente no gracias a ti." Digo en voz baja a sus espaldas, con una mueca en mi cara, "Porque yo no pienso morir de ninguna manera."

* * *

**N/A: Lo siento por el bastante largo retraso en la actualización, gente. Por desgracia, esta historia no es mi prioridad en este momento, sino mi otra historia, "Nightmares". Voy a tratar de actualizar una vez al mes por lo menos, pero hasta que "Nightmares" se acabe, que espero que sea antes de diciembre de 2013, las actualizaciones de esta historia van a seguir siendo bastante lentas y escasas. Igualmente podría ser persuadida para actualizar antes si tengo comentarios ... pista, pista. Gracias por esperar. Ciao!**


End file.
